The Vampire and the Pirate
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: It's Halloween, and the gang plus Nico and Will are going to a party in the mortal world. With Will and Nico both fighting against the sexual tension, it's only a matter of time before one or both of them crack. First chapter is rated T, but later chapters will be rated M. Slash. Possible under-aged drinking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.  
><strong>

**Warnings: slash, possible under-aged drinking, probably rated M in later chapters. No BoO spoilers so far (you know, besides the pairing).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair.<p>

Nico glanced towards his crush, Will Solace, who was dressed as a pirate for Halloween.

It _really _wasn't fair.

Nico had always liked pirates, even before his obsession with Mythomagic started. That might have even been part of the reason he'd liked Percy for a while-Son of Poseidon, and all that. He knew that Reyna, his surrogate sister, had had bad experiences with pirates, but that didn't stop Nico.

It was difficult enough trying to hide his crush on Will on regular days, but this was nearly too much. Gods, but he looked good. Skin-tight leather pants, white ruffled shirt (partially unbuttoned from the top), black coat, awesome black pirate hat with a gold feather, sleek sword at his side, black boots, a gold earring, eyeliner…damn it all!

Nico hadn't said a word to the other boy, not wanting to accidentally moan in lust or something like that. So the two of them walked towards where the others were waiting, unspoken UST hanging in the air between them.

Unknown to Nico, Will was also having a hard time seeing Nico in his costume. Nico hadn't planned on dressing up at all, but Hazel and Piper had forced him to go shopping with them, and he was stuck with what they had chosen: a vampire.

Nico had grimaced, being reminded of the coffin-beds someone (probably Annabeth) had put in the Hades Cabin when it was being built. He _really _needed to redecorate…

Anyway, Nico was wearing a black button-down shirt, also partially unbuttoned, with sleeves that only went about half-way up his forearms. He was wearing leather pants, too, with tears showing his skin from where the girls ripped them up with their weapons. He was wearing black converse, having refused to wear the heeled boots the girls had tried forcing on him. Unfortunately, he hadn't managed to avoid the make-up.

He was wearing thick eyeliner, and even a bit of mascara and silver and gray eye-shadow (which he would definitely be getting revenge for). They had also put some weird temporary tattoo on his face (look up the book cover for Specials by Scott Westerfeld, that's what it looks like), which Lou Ellen had enchanted to move in tandem with his heartbeat.

Then there were the fake elongated canines, but that was little more than a footnote. It took all Will had not to shove Nico against a tree and-

'Stop.' Will thought to himself, frustrated. 'We'll be spending all night together with our friends, this is so not a good time for this.' With that, they reached the others.

Piper was dressed as Pocahontas, with Jason as her John Smith. Of course. Hazel was dressed as Tiana from the Princess and the Frog, and Frank was in full Sparta armor. Percy's costume was as Aquaman, because apparently that wasn't too cliché for him, and Annabeth was dressed as Black Canary, which kind of confused Nico. Weren't Black Canary and _Green Arrow_ a thing? Whatever. Leo was dressed as Iron Man, and he'd somehow managed to get Calypso to dress as Black Widow.

Will and Nico didn't even want to know what he'd had to do to get her to agree to wear that.

"Everyone ready?" Jason asked brightly. The others nodded, reluctantly in some cases. They were on their way to a Halloween party in the mortal world. "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm just kind of churning out Solangelo stories, aren't I? I can't help it, I've never loved a pair as much as I have these two. Since there aren't very many stories for them yet, I might as well contribute to what is there. <strong>

**Anyways, reviews are definitely welcome.  
><strong>


End file.
